The Other Twins
by Nitrostreak
Summary: Milly and Nikky are a pair of American twins. They attended Aydenhold Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry for their first year as witches, but when their mother gets a job in London with the Ministry, they transfer Hogwarts. where they meet 'The Twins'.
1. Chapter 1

Millinda and Nicole Longhorn (better known as Milly and Nikky) pushed their carts toward the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. They were second year witches, but this would be their first year at Hogwarts.

Their first year of school had been at Aydenhold Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the American Counterpart to Hogwarts. The sorting globe (the Aydenhold equivalent to Hogwarts' hat) had sorted them both into Dorcas House. Many wizards thought of Dorcas as the Slytherin of Aydenhold. Aydenhold's other houses didn't escape such comparison. Burroughs was compared to Gryffindor, Nurse to Ravenclaw and Easty to Hufflepuff.

Milly turned to Nikky, slightly baffled. "Ok… I know there must be some kind of magic hiding platform nine and three quarters, but how are we supposed to find it?"

Nikky, who had apparently been thinking the same thing, shrugged and looked around the platforms, eyes searching for a clue.

Thinking the same thing or being stuck in the same spot was not uncommon to these two sisters, as they were identical twins.

They were both modestly tall for their age, they both had darkish brunette hair, and they both had the same sapphire eyes.

For the sake of identification, both girls had dyed their hair in their first year. (They had picked up color changing charms from Professor Whitley, of Charms, who was their favorite teacher of that whole year.) Nikky's once brunette hair was now a deep, blood red with a couple whitish streaks. Milly's hair was now a rich plumb with pink streaks dropping down at random. They told all the muggles who asked that it was hair dye.

Their Mother, Katherine Longhorn, had been offered a job with the Ministry of Magic's Department of Magical Creatures, and, being a single mom, had accepted in a heartbeat.

Their late Father, Jonathan Longhorn, was an Auror for the American Magical Committee. He had been killed, mere months after the twins' birth, by Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. Their mother never really talked about it to them, because she had never fully recovered from the shock of his sudden death

America held a lot of memories for Katherine, so when she had accepted the job, nobody complained. They had moved to a small farm house in Northampton, England.

Milly and Nikky scanned the station , hoping for anything from a shimmer of a clue to a fat, neon sign shouting "Hogwarts express here!"

Milly, huffing in impatience turned to Nikky. "I wish Mom had come with us. She probably got some kind of notice on how to get there…" She said with disdain.

"Well, you never know" spoke Nikky at last. "This is just the thing yah come to expect when trying to get somewhere" Nikky said, as she threw herself against the barrier opposite the one separating platforms 9 and 10. Milly, following Nikky's example, went to mimic her, but her back never hit the bricks.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: ok, obviously none of it is mine. Otherwise I wouldn't be putting it on a FAN fiction website. This will be my only disclaimer.

Milly hit something semi-solid and gave an all mighty 'oomf' before both her and the 'object' went tumbling.

"What the flying fish paste!?" Milly exclaimed as she gained her breath back, but before she regained her composure.

"I was about to ask you the same thing… well, maybe not in so many words" A voice answered.

Milly looked over to see a boy who could only be a matter of weeks older than herself who was grinning, and likely about to burst out laughing. She than looked to where she had come from, only to see a solid wall. She smacked herself on the head. It was so obvious!

"Well… uhh… sorry about that…" Milly said shyly as the oddly tall redheaded boy helped her to rise. (She knew her feet must look pretty funny sticking out of the wall wizard-of-oz style)

"Not a problem" the boy grinned mischievously "It's not every day a pretty girl falls on top of me" He laughed, or at least it was his laugh, but he wasn't laughing. Milly spun around to see him standing behind her, and jumped in confusion. She than slapped herself. _Duh! Twins! I should be able to tell!_

"Oh crap!" se jumped, remembering her _own_ twin on the other side of the barrier, probably looking very confused.

"Be right back!" She ran back out, only to return with Nikky, and two carts stacked with trunks.

The Redheaded twins shared confused looks before looking back at the two of them with wicked grins. "Oh you two are coming with us!" The twin on the left said. Both boys proceeded to grab the girls' trunks and take them to the train and an empty compartment. Nikky and Milly gave exasperated sighs before following. After all, they had to get their trunks.

They finally found the boys and cornered them inside the compartment.

"Ok," Nikky said, always the slightly more assertive twin "We need names and introductions before we even consider sitting with you." Nikky folder her arms and Milly soon copied.

"Of course! Forgive our absentmindedness" A twin said. "I am Fred, and this here baboon is my twin brother George" Both boys grinned and bowed like buffoons.

"And who might you two be?" George asked, finally speaking.

Milly offered an answer this time. "I'm Millinda, or Milly, and this is _my_ twin sister Nicole, or Nikky" Milly eyed the two grinning redheads suspiciously. "And why, may I ask, do you so greatly insist on our company?"

Fred's grin grew even bigger, if possible. "Well dear, it's not every day that we meet any twins other than ourselves." With this he sat down, seemingly fully satisfied with his response. His Twin, George, copied.

Having no other choice the girls sat down as well. These trouble makers were, after all, holding their trunks hostage.

Tell me what you think so far! I need reviews to keep me going! I know my chapters are short but my computer access time is limited. I'll try to get them longer as I progress!


End file.
